Make You Happy
by KandieFloss
Summary: All Fushimi wanted to do was make his Misaki happy. Even if means to die for him. As long as he's happy, right? Yata x Fushimi, hints of Mikoto x Munakata Uke!Fushimi, Taller!Yata


All Fushimi wanted to do was make his Misaki happy. Even if means to die for him. As long as he's happy, right?

Yata x Fushimi, hints of Mikoto x Munakata

Uke! Fushimi, Taller! Yata  
Just because I can, and there's not enough of this pair this way round :D Teehee

I was in an angsty mood so this just came up ;)

Severe OOCness (partly cos I don't know how to write them in character very well and so the story actually works), and Fushimi talks in third person for some of it.  
Oh yeah, all that stuff about Mikoto dying, Totsuka dying, general dying, didn't happen. So basically AU, but the concept of the whole clan thing and Kings apply and whatnot.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yata, Fushimi or any of the other characters in K Project. They are here for my entertainment purposes (and yours) only**

* * *

He was lying there, buried in the icy snow. Partly by choice, partly by accident. He wonders if he cares, if he wonders where he is. No, probably not, not after what he said to him.

A tear fell in the red snow as the sky began to darken.

* * *

**- Earlier That Day -**

"Misaki."

"..."

"Misaki."

"..."

"Mi~ Sa~ Ki~"

"What?!" The taller boy finally exploded, gripping his skateboard tightly, refraining from hitting the other boy.

Now that they had gotten older, they had changed quite a bit. Fushimi had gotten slightly taller and his features had softened somewhat. His hair had gotten longer, until his shoulders, to the point where he had to tie it back into a low ponytail. Yata had dramatically changed though; he had finally hit his growth spurt, making him taller than Fushimi (who he teased, now that he towered over him) and broader. He still kept his beanie hat, angry and childish tendencies though, much like now.

"Did you know?"

"... What?"

"You're stupid."

"Why you annoying dick-!"

"Hehe, just kidding." The other thing that hadn't stopped was their silly arguments. Unfortunately for Fushimi, it only annoyed Yata, even though it got the attention he wanted.

Yes, Fushimi wanted Yata's attention. The reason he left HOMRA was because he just wasn't like them; hot tempered, madly violent and slightly sadistic. At least, that's what he told everyone, which was true. But the other reason he left was because he couldn't handle Yata's hero worship for Mikoto. Sure, even he would admit, Mikoto was something else, but he didn't want the person he loved to go on and on about someone else. Honestly, it hurt.

Even now, when he would annoy Yata, it was to get his attention and distract him from Mikoto. Sometimes he wold go a bit too far, but when did he ever learn?

"Misaki."

Sigh. "What?"

"Your King's a bit dumb, isn't he?"

"..."

"I mean, he insulted Captain Munakata. He didn't really think he would get away from him, did he?"

"... Goddamn Fushimi, just shut the fuck up." Fushimi looked up in surprise to see an angry but calm Yata. He felt slightly hurt at the way Yata just dropped those words, but he guess he went too far...?

"Misaki, I didn't mean it like that-" Fushimi tried to apologise.

"Shut up!" Yata roared, silencing Fushimi. "Look, you can insult me, but don't you dare insult my King, okay?" He walked over and grabbed Fushimi's blue uniform roughly. "He is worth so much more to me than you will ever be." He let go of a trembling Fushimi, not realising the affect of his harsh words.

He turned and began to walk off, but not before giving him his final words. "God, you are so annoying Fushimi. It would make me so happy if you just killed yourself to spare another glance at looking at you."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**- Back To Now -**

It was nearly midnight now, and Fushimi shivered from the numbing cold. He had been there for a few hours, hidden from sight.

The blood from his stomach continued to leak out onto the snow, dying it red. _'It's a pretty colour,'_ Fushimi mused, his thoughts all jumbled.

To how he got here, he didn't know. All he faintly remembered was being harassed by some thugs and pushed in the alleyway. He remembered fighting back, but ended up on the ground, stripped down to his underwear before feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen. Then he woke up lying in the ground, bleeding heavily.

_'I suppose that's good though, right?'_ Fushimi thought.

_- It would make me so happy if you just killed yourself -_

_'He would happy.'_ Fushimi smiled. Maybe the cold was making him delirious, but he liked it. Better that feeling the pain of his wound and his heart.

_'I want Misaki to be happy. He said he would be happy if I killed myself. So I will. I'll lie here and die, then Misaki will be happy with me. Without me...'_ Fushimi began to tear up suddenly, his heart aching.

_'... Without me... Misaki will be happy... Happy... I want to be happy too... But I'm only happy if Misaki's happy, and he will only be happy if I... die...'_

Fushimi vision began to blur as he looked up at the falling snow. "I want Misaki to be happy, but I don't want to die. Misaki... Will you miss me if I die...?"

His voice faded painfully as his vision became black.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yata burst through the infirmary door of Scepter 4, wildly looking around until his eyes rested on the motionless figure he had been looking for.

"Is he okay?!" He shouted in worry.

"Yes, he's fine, though he hasn't woken up yet." Munakata spoke, looking at the boy warily. He had heard enough from Fushimi to know that the boy in front of him had cause a lot of heartbreak for the other, making him feel slightly annoyed at the younger one. "How did you get in here anyways?"

"Through me." A taller redhead walked into the room lazily, a cigarette in his mouth.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't even be smoking these things in here, you know that Suoh." Munakata dragged the older one out of the room, leaving Yata in the room alone with Fushimi. His eyes glared at the offending object in Mikoto's mouth.

Mikoto only obeyed and got rid of it, before walking over and kissing Munakata on the lips. He pulled away after a few moments, leaving a flushed Munakata in his wake. "Can't I see my sexy lover when I miss him, Reisi?"

Munakata glared at the taller, but still blushing. "No. Not when he's busy looking after his younger subordinate."

Mikoto sighed. "Well, I came here to see the goddamn brat as Yata insisted. Is he okay?"

"He's fine, and why do you care?"

"Because Yata seems to care, but I can't fucking imagine why."

"Stop swearing. And does that kid really care? Last I knew, he found Fushimi a nuisance."

"No I will fucking not. And he does care, however much he denies it."

"I give up. And yeah right. Last time, Fushimi came to me in a mess because of your kid." Munakata huffed in anger, still remembering the patching up he had to do for Fushimi. It looked like Yata hadn't held back and Fushimi hadn't defended himself, although it seemed like he had.

Mikoto ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "That kid. Look Reisi, he really does care for your brat, okay? I've seen enough times where he's panicked because he got hurt or jealous when someone like Kuroh talks to him. Give him a chance, yeah?"

"Hn. Maybe." Munakata turned towards the infirmary to see that Fushimi had woken up. "He's awake. I have to-"

"Wait. Hold on. Let the two brats sort it out between them." Mikoto pulled Munakata into his arms, wrapping the shorter into his warm embrace.

"Fine."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yata stared at the pale figure on the bed, the heart monitors beeping steadily, assuring him that Fushimi was alive.

_'God, I was such an idiot, saying those things to you today. I might have never seen you again and those would have been my last words to you. Great. Way to show you love him Yata.'_

He suddenly heard a small groan from the bed, and he quickly shot up out of his seat and next to Fushimi.

"Fushimi...?" Yata said uncharacteristically quiet.

"Mmm... Misaki...? Hi..." Fushimi yawned and smiled sweetly. He was almost... cute?

"Fushimi, you're acting strange." Yata said, eyeing this new Fushimi. Maybe the cold was still affecting him. _'Yeah, that's it!'_ Yata thought.

"Hey Fushimi, what happened to you?"

"Hmm? Oh, I got stabbed by some thugs. Why?"

"What?! I'll kill them!" Yata growled, making Fushimi look at him in confusion.

_'Misaki's acting weird.'_ A delirious Fushimi thought.

"Nah, it's okay. No need to do that." Fushimi looked at his body, seeing it all patched up and healing. He frowned. "Hm. I'm supposed to be dead. Why?"

"What do you mean?" Yata questioned, suddenly dreading Fushimi's answer.

"I wanted to die. So why am I alive?"

...

"... What? Saruhiko, you..." Yata looked at the smiling Fushimi.

"Hehe, you said my first name. You haven't said that in a while, besides calling me 'Saru'." Fushimi looked down sadly before it disappeared. "Misaki's not happy. Is it because Saruhiko didn't die?"

"What... What are you saying...?" Yata asked, fearing the other's truthful state of mind. His third person speech was also starting to freak him out. _'He only speaks like that when he can't handle something...'_

"You said that you would be happy if Saruhiko died. Saruhiko didn't die, so Misaki's not happy. I want Misaki to be happy." Fushimi smiled innocently, unaware of what he had just said that was so disturbing.

"What...? No, Saru, I don't want you to die...!" Yata said desperately. "Why Saru? Why do you want me to be happy?! Why?!"

"Because I love Misaki. And if Misaki wants Saruhiko to die, Saruhiko will make it happen." Fushimi smiled sadly as he said this, his eyes watering slowly. "But Saru would miss Misaki. Because Saruhiko wants to be happy too. But for Saru to be happy, he wants Misaki to love him. But Misaki doesn't love him. Misaki wants him to d-die to be happy. S-so, Saru has to die. Then Misaki will be happy." Tears were streaming down Fushimi's face, but he still gave a watery smile.

"Saruhiko loves you, Misaki."

Yata looked at the crying Fushimi, his tears threatening to spill over. _'I hurt Saruhiko this much? By telling him to die he actually went to do it?!'_ He suddenly felt angry; at Fushimi for trying to kill himself, but especially himself for hurting Fushimi like this.

"So you tried to kill yourself then? Like a coward you tried to die at the hands of those thugs?!" Yata shouted at Fushimi, anger consuming him.

Fushimi looked at the angry Yata, scared. "I-i didn't think about it until I found myself on the ground bleeding. I just wanted to make Misaki happy." Fushimi cried, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. "Y-you were always angry w-whenever I was t-there. W-when I spoke to others, y-you'd get a-angry. W-when I tried to get y-your a-attention, you'd get a-annoyed with me. I-i know I was a-annoying, but I just w-wanted you to see me. N-not him." He whimpered at the end.

"H-him?" Yata had calmed down, seeing the distraught Fushimi._ 'Why? I keep doing this to him. Why?'_

"M-mikoto-san. You love him, d-don't you? A-all you ever do i-is talk about h-him, and I-i got jealous. I-i love you M-misaki, but all y-you ever saw was him! That w-why I left! I-i c-couldn't- i couldn't-" Fushimi broke down, tired of trying to explain, tired of trying to compete for someone who didn't want him. Tired of loving someone who would never love him back.

Yata couldn't stand it anymore, seeing Fushimi cry because of him. Something he could have fixed a long time ago if he had just looked away from his hero worship.

"Saruhiko... Saru..." Yata gently cooed, sliding into the bed slowly, wrapping his arms around Fushimi. As soon as he felt them, Fushimi struggled weakly against the other, but gave up as Yata didn't look like he'd let go anytime soon.

"L-let go of m-me." Fushimi said weakly, his tears having dried up, leaving him with puffy eyes and red cheeks.

"No."

"W-why? I t-thought you wanted S-saruhiko to die?"

"I don't want you to die Saru. What I said then, I was angry, as usual. And other things just pilled up from before and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"S-so you don't want me to die?"

"No."

"But, what makes you happy Misaki? I want to make you happy, so what do you want? A new skateboard? M-mikoto? B-being away from... me?" Fushimi looked away from Yata's gaze.

"I don't need a new skateboard, and Mikoto is fine with your King, thanks. But what makes you think I want to be away from you?"

"Well, if Misaki doesn't want Saru to die, he at least wants me away from him because Saru said he loves you and you don't love Saru so-"

"Who says I don't love you?" Yata interrupted, surprising Fushimi.

Fushimi looked down. "You don't love me. You don't. You always said it. 'You're annoying', 'leave me alone', 'you traitor', 'I really h-hate you'. I always heard those from your mouth at least once a day."

_'Goddamn it Yata Misaki! You idiot! No wonder he doesn't believe I don't want him to die! Because of me he...!'_ "Saru, look at me." Fushimi obeyed. "Read my lips. Ai. Shite. Ru. I love you."

Fushimi trembled in Yata's hold. "No. You're lying."

"I'm not. I love you."

"Stop it!"

"Aishiteru."

"It's not funny!"

"Aishiteru, Fushimi Saruhiko."

"I said stop!" Fushimi breathed heavily, tears threatening to fall from his eyes again. "Stop making fun of me! I-i know I said i l-love you, but you d-didn't have to make f-fun of me! It hurts, M-misaki... It h-hurts that you d-don't feel the s-same way..."

"I mean it Saru. I love you." He gathered the broken boy in his arms and leaned in to catch his trembling lips, wet from all the crying. Yata ignored the foreign tears falling onto his face and continued to kiss the other, holding him in his embrace.

Finally he broke the kiss and simply hugged the boy, letting him cry in his shoulder. "I-i love y-you M-misaki."

"I love you too, Saruhiko. And I promise to never hurt you like that again."

"...I-i just w-wanted to m-make you h-happy, Misaki."

"You make me happy, Saruhiko. You do."

* * *

**R & R guys :D**

**Ja ne!**

* * *

Update (22/06/13)! Answer to reviews:

**yomi: **hehehe thanks. Misaki was quite a pain but he did make up for it eventually :D And I may do a sequel, maybe ;) And yes, Fushimi is sooo kawaii

**kelalexshipper: **Awwww... thanks so much :D


End file.
